1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication and, in particular, to a multimedia messaging method and apparatus for a mobile terminal supporting Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS)
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are used diversely in various fields with their mobility and capability to store and execute useful application programs and data. Recently, most mobile terminals support data communication services as well as voice communication on the move. Messaging service is the most popular mobile data service as it represents an easy and cost-effective communication tool especially when the user is in a situation when voice call is not allowed or the recipient is in the dead zone for cellular service.
Short Message Service (SMS) is the most well-known text messaging service which has been extended to the Multimedia Message Service (MMS) allowing transmission of multimedia contents such as photos and videos.
Typically, the MMS supports the ability to send a message comprising a combination of rich content including text, sounds, still picture, and motion picture. In order to send the contents using the conventional MMS, the contents are attached to the MMS message in the form of separate files. The conventional MMS also supports forwarding of the MMS message to another recipient. However, the conventional MMS is limited in utilization since the MMS message cannot be relayed across multiple recipients and the multimedia content attached to the MMS message cannot be edited by the recipients.